


Back Roads

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian thought the road trip was a ridiculous idea, but he did learn to appreciate the experiences and the scenery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Roads

               The sky was vast and gray, stretching out even far than the seemingly endless, green plains they were driving alongside. The storm had long since passed, leaving the boys with nothing but a damp open road, with very little sunlight filtering down upon the car that was speeding down the two-lane highway. The land beside them was unclaimed. Not a single post had been driven into the ground, marking out boundaries that were mostly for show. Everything surrounding the highway was open, free.

               Damian scowled at it as he shifted in his seat. He turned his attention back down to the wrinkled map he had folded out. He scanned the roads before glancing up at Dick. The man was grinning, obviously damn pleased by the openness surrounding them. He was humming along with the insufferable tune that was buzzing from the car’s speakers, his voice barely drowned out by the low vocals.

               He stared back down at the map. “The turn is coming up,” he commented, voice low, irritated. He never wanted to join the man on the idiotic trip in the first place, but he had been threatened into going along with it. He didn’t feel the overwhelming desire to see the country he was raised in. He was perfectly content spending his final summer before college back in Gotham, if not overseas with his mother.

               However, the man insisted it would be a good bonding experience.

               Damian was not above admitting – to himself, at least – that some of the sights they had seen were truly breathtaking. He had seen so much during the past week of near constant travel, but the mountains had been his favorite so far. The mountainous terrain they had passed through before reaching the grasslands still had him in awe. The freely flowing water escaping cracks in the mountain, the greenery growing along the rocks, vines and roots stretching down over the jagged edges were forever etched into his mind. He was eager to return to his easel so he could paint what he had seen, and to hide his canvas from the man’s prying eyes.

               “Thanks, Little D,” Dick laughed as the car began to slow down. The sound of the wheels rolling over gravel easily overpowered the low music as they turned onto the next road. “How many more miles until we reach town? I’m starving.”

               Damian shrugged, following the road on the map. “Twenty miles,” he responded quickly. “Give or take a few.” He began to fold the map up before shoving it into the glove compartment. He slammed the door shut, and then flopped back into his seat. He kept up the irritated act, using more force than necessary with all his actions. He wanted to be home, not in some small town filled with people he would never see again in his life.

               He glanced at Dick from the corner of his eye in just enough time to see the gentle press of the man’s lips and the subtle furrow of his brow. He could see the second guessing clear on the man’s face and it made his stomach churn to think that he was making Dick feel guilty. Damian scowled at the thought. He had intended on getting the man to turn around, not to make him feel _guilt_.

               Damian sighed as he stared back out the window, settling into silence. He watched the world pass by, eyes greedily taking in the landscape, filing the information away for later when he was ready to put the images onto canvas. He tried to ignore the fact that Dick was completely silent. The guitar rift from whatever CD the man had in was the only noise filling the heavy silence that had overtaken both of them.

               The longer the silence went, the farther they drove. The closer they got to the town, the less empty the landscape became. Barns, trees, and fences slowly decorated the areas beside the road. The overpowering stench of cattle filled the car, making the boy’s nose wrinkle as he tugged his hood over his head.

               The car began slowing down. Damian’s brow rose when he looked over to see Dick grinning as he pulled the car over onto the side of the road, parking just a few feet from a large tree. “What are you doing?” The man didn’t respond as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He turned the car off and snagged the keys from the ignition. Dick shoved the door open, and then got out of the car. He shut the door behind him as he padded over to the tree, kicking his shoes off as he went.

               Damian’s brows furrowed, eyes locking onto the man’s hands. He watched as Dick lifted the shoes off the ground before tying the laces together. Damian unbuckled his seatbelt quickly. He slipped out of the car, expression exasperated. “Grayson!” He stopped, expression dropping once he saw the man swing the shoes a few times before allowing them to fly up toward the top most branch. They missed it by a few centimeters and ended up settling on the branch below it. The sneakers swayed as Dick chuckled, expression so carefree and _happy_.

               Dick directed his attention toward Damian. “I always wanted to try that,” he explained with a shrug. “If we’re lucky, other people will throw their shoes up there.”

               “There is no _we_ , Grayson,” Damian snapped. He immediately regretted his words when he saw the man’s expression fall. He clenched his jaw, brows furrowing. “I mean, you just wasted a good pair of shoes. That was pointless.”

               Dick chuckled softly as he looked up at the shoes, a small smile still playing on his lips despite his knitted brows. “It wasn’t pointless,” he sighed. “One day, you’ll want to come back out here, and you’ll see these shoes here,” he paused to look down at Damian, “and there will be other shoes hanging from it.”

               Damian rolled his eyes. “I’ll get to witness other people’s irresponsibility,” he scoffed.

               “You’ll get to see people marking the start of something new, Damian,” Dick corrected, eyes locking onto his shoes. “People do ridiculous things to mark their hopes and dreams, to mark beginnings. Y’know?”

               The teenager paused at that. He stared up at the shoes, watching them sway in the gentle breeze. He knew that the man was marking their little “bonding experience,” but also the beginning of their diverging paths. After this summer, Damian would be stepping away from the man he had grown up with. He could always go back, but he would always return to wherever his college career leads to. The future would be different.

               He wasn’t sure he wanted that.

               “You sound like a hallmark card,” Damian grumbled with a roll of his eyes. “There’s nothing to mark.”

                “You’re growing up. That’s something we should be marking. At least, I should be marking it. It’s a new point for both of us.” Gravel shifted beneath the man’s weight as he turned. Damian could hear him stepping away from the tree, heading back to the car to finish the drive to the next town.

               The teen pursed his lips, brows furrowing. He kicked his own shoes off, ready to act on a rather childish impulse for the first time in years. He didn’t even look at Dick, but he could picture the man’s surprised expression. He lifted the shoes and knotted the laces together. He swung them a few times, mind racing. He didn’t want to mark the beginning of their diverging paths, but the beginning of something new. He didn’t want things to change. He didn’t want this stupid bonding experience because it suggested it would be the _last_ goodone.

               Damian wanted more time.

               He released the shoes and watched them cut through the air. He found himself holding his breath, not even exhaling until the laces snagged on the topmost branch. He slowly turned, blue eyes seeking out Dick’s pleased gaze. The man was grinning at him, as if he had finally gotten through to Damian for the first time the entire trip.

               “Now my feet are wet. Are you happy?” Damian’s brows furrowed, scowl now tugging on his lips. He shuffled closer to the man, ducking out of the way when Dick extended a hand to ruffle his hair. The man still managed to catch his head and muss up his short hair before spinning and heading back to the car.

               “Let’s go before it starts to get dark,” Dick laughed, and the sound was music to Damian’s ears.

\---

               It had started pouring by the time they reached a motel. It was a shitty place with a stench that could have only been from how old the damn place was, but it was the only motel in the entire town. Damian was disgusted. Despite them both being drenched when they reached the hotel room, he took a moment to check the beds for bugs before setting either of their bags down and flopping onto Dick’s side of the mattress with his damp clothes still on.

               They had taken turns with the shower. Damian had been allowed to slip in first. He hogged the hot water, letting it warm him to the core before allowing Dick to have free reign of the bathroom. After throwing pajamas on, he had stretched out on the bed. His eyes drifted shut as he listened to the pitter-patter of the rain pelting against the large window. Thunder rolled, shaking the foundation of the hotel.

               Damian flopped over on the bed, eyes locking onto the bathroom door as it swung open. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, momentarily startled by the man clothed in nothing but the towel around his waist. Dick’s brow rose, head tilting slightly, but he quickly shook his head and made his way over to his suitcase.

               “You can change in here. I won’t look,” Damian told the man as he rolled onto his stomach. He pulled a pillow over his head to block out the man’s chuckling.

               After a minute of silence, the bed dipped and shook as Dick’s form joined his own. Damian pulled his head out from underneath the pillow before rolling on his side. He faced Dick, eyes locking onto the man’s features.

               Dick looked up at Damian, smile soft. “Thanks for humoring me today.”

               “I couldn’t handle your pouting all afternoon,” Damian huffed with a roll of his eyes. “I had no choice.”

               Dick chuckled again. Damian bit his lip, thunder rolling once more. The noise drowned out the voice telling him to stop as he reached out, fingers gently brushing the man’s lips. His brows furrowed. Dick mirrored the action, expression confused. He lifted a hand to grip Damian’s wrist, but didn’t pull it away.

               “Fuck you, Grayson,” Damian grumbled before cupping the man’s cheeks and kissing him softly, unsurely. The man remained frozen until Damian finally pulled away. His cheeks were flushed and he was aware of the man’s hot breath fanning across his lips. He exhaled slowly.

               “Damian-“ Dick frowned for a moment. His brows furrowed, but he decided to lean forward and press his lips against the younger man’s forehead.

               “Shut up,” Damian huffed before wrapping his arms around the man. He pressed his lips to Dick’s again, this time lingering. He could feel the man relaxing beneath the touch, lips parting so Damian could lick his way in. Dick’s hands slid to Damian’s hips, pulling the teen closer before rolling them so the younger man was on top.

               The kiss was slow, but passionate. Damian remained in control, tongue swiping across teeth, diving deeper into the man’s mouth to search it curiously. He mapped it out as one hand moved to play with the hairs at the nape of Dick’s hair. The touch was as gentle, thumb rubbing circles into the younger man’s hip.

               When they finally pulled away, they were breathless. Damian let his forehead rest against the man’s as he used his free hand to caress Dick’s cheek. The man looked wonderful beneath him, cheeks flushed, lips parted. He stole a few chaste kisses. “Dick,” he breathed, eyes fluttering shut.

               Dick ran a gentle hand up and down Damian’s back. “You’ve thought about this before,” he chuckled softly. “I should feel guiltier than I do.”

               Damian patted the man’s cheek once before rolling his eyes. “Don’t talk about guilt when I am the one on top,” he murmured in response. He slowly sat up. “I’ll admit to having thought about this on _multiple_ occasions.”

               Dick’s brow rose at that. He gently squeezed the younger man’s hips. “What do you want, Damian?”

               Damian leaned forward. He kissed Dick, cheeks flushing. “I’ve wanted to have sex with you for a while, now. You made puberty extremely difficult for me once I met you.”

               Dick pursed his lips, obviously struggling with the idea. Damian let their foreheads touch again. “We are both consenting adults,” he grumbled. “You don’t have to feel bad.” He stroked Dick’s cheek again, hand moving down to press firmly against the man’s chest.

               Dick lifted a hand and allowed it to rest over Damian’s. He curled his fingers around Damian’s palm, thumb rubbing soft circles against the back. “I know,” he sighed. “It’s just…I’ve known you since you were a kid-“

               “Sixteen hardly counts as a child,” Damian interjected with a soft snort. “Shut up and kiss me, Grayson. It will be the only worthwhile thing on this damn road trip,” he teased.

Dick managed a small smile before gently tugging the younger man down into a soft kiss. He brought Damian’s hand against his cheek, nuzzling it softly as the younger man remained in control of the kiss.

               Damian slid his hands down Dick’s body, allowing his palms to feel the muscles beneath him before slipping beneath the man’s shirt. He smirked at the surprised noise the man made as he shoved the shirt off, quickly sliding it up and over Dick’s head. He tossed it to the side before running his lips along the man’s chest. He kissed every inch he could, only breaking away so they could continue shredding articles of clothing. They bumped arms and legs each time they moved, not quite moving in synch. Dick was chuckling, but Damian blocked the noise out as he continued to kiss his way down the man’s body until they were both naked.

               Dick tugged the teen up before he could go any further. “Hold on,” he murmured, and then nudged Damian onto the bed. He rolled and padded over to the suitcase. Damian watched the man fish through the suitcase closely. He licked his lips slowly, enjoying the view of the man’s ass with Dick bent over. He flashed Dick a smirk when the man finally turned around.

               Damian’s eyes locked onto the condom in the man’s hand. “I would like to do the fucking,” he decided before Dick had a chance to say anything. “If that’s alright with you…”

               Dick smiled as he climbed onto the bed. He held the condom out. “Do you know what to do?” Damian pursed his lips, brows furrowing as he slowly shook his head. Dick chuckled softly before leaning over to kiss Damian’s head. “I’ll tell you what to do.”

               Damian flushed as Dick sprawled out on his back. He let his legs spread as he propped his back up against the pillows. He patted the space between his legs. He spread some lube across his fingers before handing the bottle to Damian. “Coat your fingers,” he directed the teen before sliding a hand between his legs. Damian held the bottle, eyes following the man’s fingers as he slid one digit inside himself.

He swallowed, cheeks burning bright as he fumbled with the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers, eyes still locked onto the finger that was slowly fucking into the man’s body. He dropped the bottle onto the bed, finally tearing his eyes away long enough to look at Dick’s pleasure-filled face for guidance.

               “Add one,” Dick breathed, his free hand slowly working his cockhead. Damian nodded jerkily as he crawled closer. He pressed his hand against the man’s before slowly working a single digit in beside Dick’s. His cheeks burned brighter at the tight warmth enveloping his finger. Dick moaned softly, which only had Damian’s cock twitching. He could feel it leaking onto the sheets as he continued to work his finger alongside the man’s.

               He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but each time the man urged him, he added another, until he had three. The man finally pulled his finger out at that point, giving Damian free reign to stretch him open at his own pace. He thought it was strange, but seeing Dick’s face heat up and his lips part to let out breathy moans made it worth it. He liked seeing the man like that.

               Dick finally gripped Damian’s wrist, giving it a gentle tug. “Do you know how to put condoms on?”

               Damian rolled his eyes. “Tt. Of course,” he huffed as he pulled his fingers away. Dick made a soft noise, body tensing at the loss. Damian swallowed, eyes widening for a moment before he managed to grip the condom. He tore the foil open and pinched the tip of the condom. He sat it on his cock, rolling it slowly, clumsily. He bit his lip, shooting the man a glare when Dick started chuckling softly.

               “Sorry,” Dick was quick to murmur before handing the lube to Damian.

               Damian took the bottle and squirted it onto his hand. He looked at the man before smearing it over the condom, coating it generously. When he finished, he crawled to settle between Dick’s spread legs. “We can stay like this?” Damian’s brow rose at the end of the question.

               “We can,” Dick agreed as he adjusted his body. “Go ahead, Damian.”

               Damian bit his lip. He gripped his cock, leading it into the man’s stretched entrance. He couldn’t hold back the groan as he began to feel the man’s body stretch open around his cock. He was able to push in smoothly, not having to stop until he was fully sheathed.

               When he looked down, he was more than a little pleased to see the grin on Dick’s face as the man pulled him down into a tight embrace. Dick’s hand ran up and down his spine, tracing over the vertebrae. “Can you move like this?”

               Damian shrugged before attempting to rock his hips once. He frowned, attempting a few more times before figuring it out. He nodded slowly, and then had his lips claimed by the man’s in a heated, wet kiss. He struggled to maintain a pace as he kissed Dick. His body didn’t want to move while he was melting against the man’s lips. However, he managed, and when he finally found a position that had the man making soft noises, he found himself focusing more on pleasuring the man than the kiss itself.

               He was moaning even louder than the man. Dick felt great sliding over his cock with every thrust, and the pressure of the man against his tip was sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He raked his fingers down the man’s chest before letting his head fall against the man’s shoulder. “Richard- _Dick_ -“ he gasped. His pace stuttered, but Dick used his free hand to keep him moving.

               “Keep going,” Dick murmured breathlessly. Damian swallowed and nodded, keeping his hips rolling. He let his head rest against Dick’s shoulder as the man’s hand fell from his hip. He bit his lip, momentarily getting lost and pulling out a little too far.

               His whole body jolted. His eyes widened a fraction as he scrambled to return to where he was and ignore the man’s soft, fond laughter. “It’s okay,” Dick chuckled. “It happens.”

               Damian puffed his lip out at the man. “Shut up,” he huffed, accentuating the demand with a thrust.

               Dick smiled. “Hey,” he laughed, pulling Damian back down. “It happens,” he repeated as he wrapped his legs around Damian’s waist. “And this should help.”

               Damian frowned, but kissed the man softly. When he pulled away, Dick was grinning. “This is perfect,” he promised.

               And it was.


End file.
